


Lost without you

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Severus?





	Lost without you

Harry was drowning the last of the alcohol in his glass feeling miserable today. He tried pulling himself together, holding back the tears, but it was no use. Letting it all out, he wanted to scream inside but couldn’t. His mind was spiraling out of control with thoughts of Severus.

 

 

~Flashback~

 

When he first met Severus , he started having feelings towards the other, older, attractive looking man.

As the mission progressed, they both got to know each other and they found themselves attracted to one another. But Harry was engaged to Draco and he didn’t have the courage to act on his feelings towards Sev. Even though he desperately wanted to reach out to him, and make love to him, knowing Severus felt the same way.

He flew back home to Draco after 3 months away. It all fell apart when Draco became abusive and was accusing him of having an affair with Severus. He tried reassuring him that he wasn’t, and would never betray him like that, but Draco wouldn’t hear it, calling him horrible names. Then one afternoon, he had enough when Draco struck him in the head, leaving him there lying on the ground. He awoke with an extreme headache. Slowly getting up, he wrote a letter to sev ,when he He told him he had a fallout with Draco and Severus replied he would be right there to pick him up.

 

“I swear that I'm going to hex him through his head if he ever comes near you again, that waste of life.” Severus says with a serious scowl. “Just leave it, please.” Harry says worriedly, gripping his arms, trying to calm him soothingly.

“He's not worth it. Karma will get him.” he says laughing, trying to lighten the mood. He turns his head to him, touching him intimately. He gives in, smashing his lips to Severus’s with Severus returning the kiss without hesitation. It turned into full out passion, both grabbing at each other’s clothes. They came to a sudden stop falling into Severus manner

 

“I’ll show you to your room. You’ll be sleeping here tonight then I’ll write to my friend ivan , who is a Real Estate agent. He’ll find you a new home away from that dirt bag.” Severus says coldly.

 

After being settled in, he tried drifting to sleep but kept finding his mind back to the scene in the portal that evening. He wonders what could have happened between them if it had not stopped.

 

He stepped out of bed, feeling restless, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of water to calm his nerves, he hears a noise coming from the living room. He’s surprised to see severus sitting on the couch, drinking shots from a bottle of scotch. “Want a glass?” Severus asks. “Um, actually I’m good. I just came down here to get a glass of water. What has you still up?” Severus replies.

“Just thinking about how I’ll dump Draco off a cliff,” Severus says slamming the shot glass on the table, startling Harry. “I told you to just drop it okay!” Harry yells, feeling a pang of guilt for shouting loudly at the older man. “No Harry!” Severus yells back, “I won't just forget about it! No one touches my Harry and gets off scott free!” “Did you just call me yours?” Harry asks, feeling a sudden arousal, whilst a feeling of butterflies enter his stomach. “Yes I did.” Severus states, looking into Harry’s eyes with such lust and want.

 

 

Harry finally gives in, wrapping himself around Severus neck, kissing him passionately, while Severus hands starts grabbing at his clothing, telling him to do the same. They laid naked together, holding each other, feeling skin on skin. Severus laps his tongue on one of Harry’s nipples, sucking gently and hungrily with his other hand tweaking the other nipple. Harry bucks his hips, as Severus lubes him gently. When he’s satisfied, he moves up, forcing his hard and swollen cock into Harry’s wet and eager hole, thrusting slowly at first and then at a faster pace.

“Harder” Harry moans at Severus who is slamming inside, hitting his sweet spot over and over as his orgasm hits. Severus milking his cock for every last drop. A few minutes later and with one final thrust, Severus is spilling himself inside Harry . After, Severus is kissing the younger man sweetly and leaving love bites across his neck, letting everyone know Harry was his and his only!

“That was amazing Severus ” Harry says kissing him.

“I love you Harry , so much.”

“I love you too Severus .”

“I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you baby.”

They both smiled wrapping themselves together drifting off to sleep.

 

~ Flashback ends~

 

His heart aches. It’s been 8 months since Severus up and left him. Not even leaving a letter of explanation or a goodbye note. Since Severus went away, he can’t do a thing without him. His friends tried taking him out, even setting him up with one of their so-called ‘guy friends.’ He wouldn’t be surprised if his friend Ron paid the guy to go out with him, since he’s been doing that since their high school days. He and Ron got into a recent argument, him telling Harry flat out to get over Severus , and telling him that Severus is not coming back.

How dare he say that! Harry thinks, he doesn’t know how it feels to be in love and then have them up and leave you. He doesn't understand the pain of loneliness and the want of your lover. The feeling of loss and wondering if Severus still cares... It breaks his heart to think Severus moved on and found someone else.

“I don’t feel like talking right now. Okay Ron? Just leave!” Harry shouts.

 

“Whatever, just call me when you’re over that Severus guy.” He storms off, slamming the door.

 

*He whispers to himself*

 

“We were close friends as well as lovers. We did everything for one another. Now you’re gone, and I’m lost without you here... I know I gotta live, and make it somehow, but since you went away I don’t really feel like talking to anyone and I’m still wondering if you still love me.” Harry takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, trying not to break down, “I know you’ve got another life that you have to concentrate on Severus , but sitting here, thinking of the days we used to share…”

Fuck, Harry thinks as he lets the tears fall, “Can you hear me calling? I miss you. Is your heart still mine!? I do nothing but cry sometimes..”

“ I miss you Severus ” 

 

Harry turns as he hears a voice from behind, and is shocked to see Severus standing there, looking just as handsome as the day he first laid eyes on him.

 

“Severus?” He pounced at Severus , hugging him tightly, passionately kissing him. Severus does the same in return. “Oh Harry, sweetheart, I couldn’t be without you. I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you. Just me explain.” The older man says, wiping away Harry’s tears. “You’re damn right you better explain!”Harry exclaimse, taking Severus hand in his, leading him into the living room.

 

 


End file.
